1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to an electronic component and, in particular, an electronic component including a spatial light modulator device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spatial light modulator device, such as a digital micromirror device, may be used in optical display systems such as digital light projection systems. The digital micromirror device is a type of micro-electro-mechanical device which includes an array of bistable mirror elements interacting with a light source and a projection surface. Each of the mirror elements may switch between two positions, corresponding to an open or closed light configuration, based on the angle at which the mirror tilts towards the light source. By rapidly turning a particular micromirror on and off, the appropriate shade of light can be projected for a particular pixel on the projection surface.
US 2011/0057303 discloses a package for a micro-electro-mechanical system spatial light modulator integrated circuit which includes a carrier that serves mechanically, electrically and thermally to interface a packaged integrated circuit, such as a digital micromirror device, to the optomechanical, electrical and thermal subsystems of an end product.
Further packaging arrangements suitable for digital micromirror devices are, however, desirable.